


All I Want For Christmas Is....

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flufftober, Flufftober2019, Love Confessions, M/M, TWI!Malec, christmas cuteness, the world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: All Alec wants for Christmas is for it to snow!  It hasn't snowed yet this season and Alec isn't happy about it.  Magnus does his best to change that!





	All I Want For Christmas Is....

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Flufftober: Snow! 
> 
> This is a TWI!Malec fill! (TWI MALEC ARE SO SOFT. SOOOOOOOO SOFT.)

Alec gave a wistful sigh and looked up at the sky, the cold air stinging his cheeks. Christmas Eve and not a single flake of snow had been seen the entire month of December. It was unfair in every possible way. Was it truly too much to ask for snow on Christmas? 

“What has you sighing so dramatically?” Magnus asked, following Alec out to the balcony, holding two wine glasses. He offered one to Alec and smiled, taking a sip of his own. 

“It’s almost Christmas,” Alec said, frowning at the sky again. 

Magnus blinked, tilting his head. “It is. Is...something wrong?” He reached out to touch Alec’s arm. “Would you rather be spending the night with your-?” 

“No, no!” Alec said, shaking his head. He grinned and leaned in to kiss Magnus, softly, slowly. “I am right where I want to be, here with you.” 

Magnus relaxed and smiled, leaning against Alec, taking another sip of his wine. “What is wrong then?” 

“It hasn’t snowed once so far this season,” Alec said, glancing upward at the sky. “Despite all the times it might have snowed. It hasn’t yet.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the quick chuckle that he let out, despite the scowl it got him from Alexander. “That’s what has you in a foul mood?” 

“I want it to snow!” Alec protested. “That’s all I want for Christmas!” he demanded, looking up at the sky. “It doesn’t have to stick. I just want a little bit of snow for Christmas.” 

Magnus tilted his head and looked up at the sky, inhaling slowly. The air was heavy with moisture, but it wasn’t ready to break. But it was cold enough and if he could give it a small nudge… 

Magnus stepped back under the pretense of putting his wine glass down and gathered a ball of magic into his palm. He threw it upward, pushing more magic into it than necessary, but it felt the slight twist in the atmosphere that told him he’d been successful. 

Alec sipped his wine again and smiled when Magnus pressed in close to him. “You’re cold,” he observed, wrapping an arm around him. “Do you want to go in?” 

Magnus shook his head, his eyes drooping a little as he cuddled close to Alec. That had taken more magic than he had expected, but it would be worth it to give Alec something he truly wanted for Christmas rather than the inadequate presents he had had planned. 

“Wait just a bit longer,” Magnus said, keeping his voice soft. “Maybe you’ll get your Christmas miracle.” 

Alec laughed and turned his face into Magnus, humming a little. “I already did.” 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at Alec, frowning. “You did?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, leaning down to steal a kiss from Magnus. “ _ You _ .” 

Magnus sucked in a surprised breath, staring up at Alec before he laughed and pulled him down for a longer, deeper kiss. He felt Alec put down his wine glass and then he was being pulled even closer, and it was easy to lose himself on how good it felt to get lost in lazy kisses until a spot of cold hit his cheek. 

His eyes flew open and he looked up, pulling back from the kiss. 

“Magnus? Is something wrong?” Alec asked, blinking at the abrupt end to the kiss. 

Magnus shifted and met Alec’s eyes, grinning at him. “Look up, Alexander.” 

Alec looked up, confused, and nearly went cross-eyed as a snowflake landed on his nose. His eyes widened and he grinned, bright and wide. “It’s snowing!” 

Magnus let Alec pull away from him and spin around in the freshly fallen snow. He chuckled as the snow kept up a slow, steady fall. It wouldn’t last long. He leaned against the wall. “Looks like you got your wish. Merry Christmas, Alexander.” 

Alec turned back to Magnus and tilted his head before his eyes widened in understanding. “You!” 

“Me!” Magnus agreed, chuckling. “You did say you wanted a little bit of snow for Christmas. This won’t last long, but it was something I could manage.” 

Alec took two large steps and pressed Magnus up against the wall and kissed him, hard and desperate, moving in as close as he could, kissing him as deep as he dared. By the time their lips finally parted and they were panting softly, he couldn’t keep it in for a moment longer. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered. “I love that you gave me snow for Christmas, I love that you kiss me like you never want to stop, and I love that I can make you smile when you need it most.” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, tangling his fingers into Alec’s hair. “I love you too,” he whispered, leaning in for another kiss. “I’ll make it snow for you on every Christmas.” 

Alec managed a watery laugh, kissing Magnus again, pulling him in close as snow continued to fall around them. “How am I supposed to compete with actual magic, huh?” 

“It’s not a competition, Alexander,” Magnus looked up at him and kissed him again, this time softly. “You make me happy, just by being you. That’s all I want, all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Alec huffed and kissed Magnus again, smiling into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
